Queen of Katwe
| starring = | music = Alex Heffes | cinematography = Sean Bobbitt | editing = Barry Alexander Brown | distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures | released = | runtime = 124 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $15 million | gross = $10.4 million | producers = | production companies = }} Queen of Katwe is a 2016 American biographical sports drama film directed by Mira Nair and written by William Wheeler. Starring David Oyelowo, Lupita Nyong'o, and Madina Nalwanga, the film depicts the life of Phiona Mutesi, a Ugandan girl living in a slum in Katwe. She learns to play chess and becomes a Woman Candidate Master after her victories at World Chess Olympiads. Adapted from an ESPN magazine article and book by Tim Crothers, the film was produced by Walt Disney Pictures and ESPN Films. Queen of Katwe was screened at the 2016 Toronto International Film Festival. The film had a limited release in the United States on September 23, 2016, before a general theatrical release on September 30. Plot Living in Katwe, a slum in Kampala, Uganda, is a constant struggle for 10-year-old Phiona (Madina Nalwanga), her mother Nakku Harriet (Lupita Nyong'o) and younger members of her family. She and her younger brother help their mother sell maize in the market. She also helps care for her baby brother. Her world changes one day when she meets Robert Katende (David Oyelowo) at a missionary program. Katende coaches soccer and teaches children to play chess at a local center. Curious, Phiona approaches and learns the game. She becomes fascinated with it and soon becomes a top player in the group under Katende's guidance. Her coach, over the initial opposition of the local chess authorities, takes her and the team to a national school level tournament at a prestigious local school. The group initially finds itself ill at ease among the other participants and the more affluent surroundings. However, their talent wins the day and Phiona comes in first place. The film then proceeds to trace the ups and downs of success at competitions and tournaments for Phiona and her fellow Pioneers. The struggles of life in Katwe are ever present and Phiona hopes that chess will provide a means of escape from Katwe for her and her family. Phiona leads the Uganda team at the Chess Olympiad in Russia, confident that she will succeed in becoming a Grand Master, securing the necessary finances to lift her family from poverty. However, the competition proves too tough, and she yields to her Canadian opponent. Phiona returns to Katwe, dejected and doubting her abilities. However, with the support of Coach Katende and the people of Katwe, she returns to chess, ultimately succeeding to the extent that she can purchase a home for her family. Cast * Madina Nalwanga as Phiona Mutesi * David Oyelowo as Robert Katende * Lupita Nyong'o as Nakku Harriet * Martin Kabanza as Mugabi Brian * Taryn "Kay" Kyaze as Night, Phiona's older sister * Ronald Ssemaganda as Ivan * Ethan Nazario Lubega as Benjamin, Phiona's younger brother * Nikita Waligwa as Gloria * Edgar Kanyike as Joseph *Esther Tebandeke as Sara Katende *Peter Odeke as Mr. Barumba *Sheebah Karungi as Shakira Maurice Kirya and Ntare Mwine have supporting roles as Theo and Tendo respectively. Gladys Oyenbot and Rehema Nanfuka played a minor roles as shopkeeper and Nurse respectively. Production Development Tim Crothers wrote The Queen of Katwe: A Story of Life, Chess, and One Extraordinary Girl's Dream of Becoming a Grandmaster, which chronicled Phiona Mutesi's life. Published by ESPN in 2012, it was optioned that same year by Walt Disney Pictures. Tendo Nagenda, Walt Disney Studios' senior creative executive, developed the project into production. He happens to be ethnic Ugandan. With executive approval from studio president Sean Bailey, Nagenda went to visit Mira Nair at her Ugandan home to recruit her to direct a film about Mutesi. Nair was captivated by the story, stating, "I have always been surrounded by these local stories but hadn’t done anything in Uganda since 1991. I love any story about people who make something from what appears to be nothing." Mira Nair met with Mutesi, her mother Harriet, and the chess group run by coach Robert Katende. She invited screenwriter William Wheeler to come to Kampala to conduct interviews with the principal figures as a foundation for a screenplay. Nair filmed a short high-concept and presented it to Disney, to alleviate the studio's concerns about the film being entirely set in Africa. Wheeler believed that the film could fit within the Disney tradition of films about "underdog" sports stories, noting that: "we were trying to ... gently expand the idea of what a 'Disney film' could be. Disney was very open to wanting to tell an aspirational story about someone from someplace that is not at all familiar to Western audiences ... this could really fit into one of the things that they do very well – which is telling sports underdog stories and finding the ways the story naturally intersects with that genre of film." Nair described Queen of Katwe as "a radical film for Disney in many ways.... It has beauty and barbarity side-by-side." In January 2015, Disney studio chairman Alan F. Horn greenlit the film into production for US $15 million. Casting In January 2015, David Oyelowo and Lupita Nyong'o were cast as Robert Katende and Harriet Mutesi, respectively. They were Nair's first choices for the roles. Nyong'o said that she had decided to play the part after reading the script's first ten pages, saying "It was the first time I felt really awakened by a script and super challenged." Oyelowo immediately accepted the role, seeing the film as a "subversive work", given the lack of diversity in contemporary American cinema. Nair said that finding an actress to play Phiona was the most difficult. The casting search lasted from July to December 2014 and the production team auditioned nearly 700 girls. The casting director found Madina Nalwanga in a community dance class. The 15-year-old Ugandan dancer was cast as Phiona. Filming Principal photography began in April 2015. The film was shot entirely in Africa, in the Katwe slums in Kampala, Uganda and in Johannesburg, South Africa. More than one hundred Ugandans were hired as extras for the street scenes ; eighty had no prior experience with cameras. Nair set up an acting boot camp to help prepare the children for their scenes. Most professional Ugandan actors settled for roles as extras, including Gladys Oyenbot who acted as Lupita's stand-in double. Nair and cinematographer Sean Bobbitt used different visual approaches for the various matches which Mutesi plays. Katende, who was present at the shoot, designed the games, while Nair and Bobbitt worked on each shot. The chess scenes were complicated because the call sheet contained actual chess moves. Nair and editor Barry Brown cut the scenes to create some drama. Production wrapped in June 2015 after 54 days of shooting. Music The musical score for Queen of Katwe was composed by Alex Heffes. "It's a very thematic and gentle score that is more orchestral than something like Roots, although it's set in Africa," said Heffes. "There are plenty of authentic Ugandan needle drop tracks in the film to set the scene so the score could concentrate more on the music story telling." Alicia Keys wrote and recorded the song "Back to Life" for the film; it was released on September 1, 2016 by RCA Records. A soundtrack album was released on September 23 by Walt Disney Records. Soundtrack | Recorded = 2015–16 | Genre = | Length = | Label = Walt Disney | Producer = | Misc = }}}} | total_length = | extra_column = Artist(s) |title1 = #1 Spice |extra1 = Young Cardamom & HAB |length1 = 3:50 |title2 = Sekem |extra2 = MC Galaxy |length2 = 3:58 |title3 = Budo! |extra3 = Alex Heffes |length3 = 2:05 |title4 = Tuli Kubigere |extra4 = A Pass |length4 = 3:17 |title5 = Bomboclat |extra5 = Jose Chameleone |note5 = featuring Weasel |length5 = 3:45 |title6 = Brian, My Brother! |extra6 = Alex Heffes |length6 = 1:00 |title7 = Skelewu |extra7 = Davido |length7 = 3:09 |title8 = Juicy |extra8 = Radio and Weasel |length8 = 3:46 |title9 = It Is Fine |extra9 = Alex Heffes |length9 = 1:03 |title10 = Engoma Yange |extra10 = Nsubuga Saava Karim |length10 = 4:26 |title11 = Wuuyo |extra11 = A Pass |length11 = 4:21 |title12 = Oswadde Nnyo |extra12 = Afrigo Band and Moses Matovu |length12 = 3:29 |title13 = Mbilo Mbilo |extra13 = Eddy Kenzo |length13 = 3:50 |title14 = Escape from Hospital |extra14 = Alex Heffes |length14 = 0:57 |title15 = Nfunda N'omubi |extra15 = Afrigo Band and Joanita Kawalya |length15 = 2:48 |title16 = Kiwani |extra16 = Bobi Wine |length16 = 4:49 |title17 = The Promise of Harriet |extra17 = Alex Heffes |length17 = 1:16 |title18 = Kyempulila |extra18 = A Pass |length18 = 2:26 |title19 = Home Again |extra19 = Michael Kiwanuka |length19 = 3:31 |title20 = Back to Life |extra20 = Alicia Keys |length20 = 4:54 |title21 = Shekini |extra21 = P-Square |length21 = 3:38 }} | total_length = | collapsed = yes | extra_column = Artist(s) |title21 = Am I Ready? |extra21 = Alex Heffes |length21 = 2:16 |title22 = We Have a Champion |extra22 = Alex Heffes |length22 = 1:15 |title23 = New World |extra23 = Alex Heffes |length23 = 2:01 |title24 = Phiona Wins Joseph |extra24 = Alex Heffes |length24 = 2:46 |title25 = At the Threshold |extra25 = Alex Heffes |length25 = 1:28 |title26 = Father Grimes – Commence Play! |extra26 = Alex Heffes |length26 = 1:09 |title27 = Such Aggressiveness in a Girl Is a Treasure |extra27 = Alex Heffes |length27 = 1:20 |title28 = You Make a Plan Mama |extra28 = Alex Heffes |length28 = 2:43 |title29 = Is This Heaven? |extra29 = Alex Heffes |length29 = 1:43 |title30 = Like Ghosts |extra30 = Alex Heffes |length30 = 1:45 |title31 = Olympiad |extra31 = Alex Heffes |length31 = 4:00 |title32 = The Water Takes Everything It Wants |extra32 = Alex Heffes |length32 = 3:17 |title33 = Robert Katende, I Am Your Mother |extra33 = Alex Heffes |length33 = 1:47 |title34 = School |extra34 = Alex Heffes |length34 = 1:37 |title35 = Entering Rwabushenyi |extra35 = Alex Heffes |length35 = 1:24 |title36 = You Belong Here |extra36 = Alex Heffes |length36 = 4:17 |title37 = We Are Home |extra37 = Alex Heffes |length37 = 2:26 }} Release Queen of Katwe had its world premiere at the 2016 Toronto International Film Festival on September 10. Disney held the corporate premiere at the El Capitan Theatre in Hollywood on September 20, with another screening at the Urban World Festival on September 22. The African premieres were held in Kampala on October 1 and Johannesburg on October 5. The film had its European debut at the 2016 BFI London Film Festival on October 9. Another screening was held at the Morelia International Film Festival in Mexico on October 22. On November 12, it was screened at the Taipei Golden Horse Film Festival and at the Brisbane Asia Pacific Film Festival on the 24th. Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment released the film on Blu-ray and DVD on January 31, 2017, with a digital release on January 10. Reception Box office Queen of Katwe opened on September 23 as a limited release in the United States, with an estimated Friday total of $82,000 averaging $1,577 per screen across 52 selected theaters. By the opening weekend, it earned $304,933 averaging $5,864 per screen. It opened on wide release on September 30 to 1,242 screens, and went on to gross $2.5 million in the first week. Critical response Queen of Katwe received positive reviews from critics, with David Oyelowo and Lupita Nyong'o's performances receiving unanimous praise. Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film an approval rating of 93% based on 165 reviews and an average rating of 7.4/10. The website's critical consensus states: "Queen of Katwe is a feel-good movie of uncommon smarts and passion, and Lupita Nyong'o and David Oyelowo's outstanding performances help elevate the film past its cliches." On Metacritic, the film has a normalized rating of 73 out of 100 based on reviews from 40 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an "A+" grade. Accolades References External links * * * * * * Interview with Phiona Mutesi and Robert Katende by impactmania Category:2010s biographical films Category:2010s drama films Category:2016 films Category:American films Category:American biographical films Category:American drama films Category:Biographical films about sportspeople Category:Drama films based on actual events Category:ESPN Films films Category:Feminist films Category:Films about chess Category:Films about poverty Category:Films based on actual events Category:Films directed by Mira Nair Category:Films set in 2007 Category:Films set in 2008 Category:Films set in 2009 Category:Films set in 2010 Category:Films set in 2011 Category:Films set in 2012 Category:Films set in Uganda Category:Films set in Russia Category:Films shot in South Africa Category:Films shot in Uganda Category:Sports drama films Category:Sports films based on actual events Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:African-American films